


A Full English

by MizzAdamz



Series: LunaPorn999: Any excuse for Smut [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape isn't a morning person, making breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzAdamz/pseuds/MizzAdamz
Summary: There on the counter was a small white box with a red ribbon, tied with a bow, wrapped around it.Dressed in only his sleep trousers, Severus closed his eyes and sighed. Ignoring the package, he filled the electric kettle and put it back on its stand and flipped down the switch to start the water boiling.~~There is no actual smut in this piece but the possibility is discussed.~~
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: LunaPorn999: Any excuse for Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079330
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	A Full English

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @NaomiJameston for her fantastic beta skills.
> 
> Thank you to @LunaP999 for the artwork that inspired this piece
> 
> As always thank you to the Hearts and Cauldron's Discord Group for being my writing safe haven and happy place.

There on the counter was a small white box with a red ribbon, tied with a bow, wrapped around it.

Dressed in only his sleep trousers, Severus closed his eyes and sighed. Ignoring the package, he filled the electric kettle and put it back on its stand and flipped down the switch to start the water boiling.

He turned his back to the kitchen counter and moved to the refrigerator to pull out the milk, some eggs, sausages, and a brown paper bag.

He placed everything back on the counter and moved towards the cooker when a soft step in the doorway drew his attention.

Hermione stood there wearing one of his larger green jumpers and very little else. She rubbed one eye sleepily and shifted her weight to one of her bare feet. 

“Severus, what are you doing? I was going to make you breakfast today,” she mumbled and pulled her hand from her face. The cuff of the sleeve fell down over her hand.

“Go back to bed, witch; I’ll bring you some food when I’ve finished making it.” Severus nodded toward their bedroom. The kettle reached its boil and switched off.

“No Severus, it’s your birthday. Let me treat you. Go back to bed and relax.” She purposefully walked towards the kettle and pulled out two mugs from the shelf above it. 

“Oh, what’s this?” she asked, picking up the white box.

“Don’t play coy with me. You know very well what it is, Hermione.” Severus growled and turned the gas on the hob.

“I very well don’t, Severus,” she said and turned and put her hands on her hips. 

Severus ignored her and put a half dozen sausages into the pan. He pulled a wooden spoon from the jar beside the hob and moved the sausages a little in the pan.

Hermione huffed and returned to making the tea. She went to the fridge and bent down to get the milk and Severus turned and looked over his shoulder. There was a flash of scarlet satin under the hem of the shirt that had ridden up over the curve of her buttocks.

“Quite the display there, little miss innocent.” Severus snapped and looked back at the sausages in the pan.

Hermione twisted her mouth in a frown and walked back to the counter. She poured the milk into one cup and added sugar to both. She then returned the milk to the fridge, though this time she squatted down instead of bending from the waist.

When she returned to the counter, she placed the cup with the milk and sugar beside the hob, then jumped up and sat down on the counter. She held her cup in two hands and breathed in the steam.

“So why are you in such a mood, Severus?” Hermione asked.

Severus’ shoulders tightened, and he pushed the sausages a little harder in the pan.

“I am not in a mood.”

“Yes you are, dear.” Hermione sipped her tea.

Severus sighed, put his spoon down and picked up his tea. He took a long swallow and then reached over Hermione to lift the white box.

“I told you no presents.” He put the box into her lap and glared at her. “I made it an explicit order, witch.”

“One which I obeyed, sir.” Hermione said levelly. “I didn’t even buy new knickers for you; I’m wearing the pair I got last year.” She put down her mug and held up the box. “I have no clue what this is or where it came from.”

“I find that unlikely.” Severus returned to the sausages and grumbled, “Bollocks, they split.”

Hermione giggled and turned the box around in her hand. “There’s a tag on the box, Severus; shall I read it to you?”

“Fine, whatever,” he said as he moved the pan off the heat and opened up the paper bag. He pulled out a handful of mushrooms out of it and diced them up.

“It says: ‘Happy Birthday, Professor. Love the Potter Family. Hermione, this is more for you than him.’ Ginny must have written this, the handwriting is so tiny!” She squinted at the side of the box. She then put the box down. 

“See, it wasn’t me. I was just planning on bringing you breakfast in bed and then giving you a lazy blow job after you ate. Then I was going to do the washing up while I left you with a book. But you got up before me and changed the plans.”

Severus snorted. Cut a tomato in half and then put the frying pan back on the gas. He added the mushrooms and the tomatoes to the pan and cracked four eggs into it.

“It still amazes me that you can do a full English in that single pan. I usually have to use two and grill the sausages in the oven.” Hermione crossed her legs at the ankles and swung them a little.

“Which is why I am making breakfast today. I didn’t want to waste my day washing dishes.”

“I was going to do them!” Hermione protested.

“That’s right, after this proposed lazy blowjob.” 

“Exactly,” 

Severus plated out the two portions of breakfast and placed them on the kitchen table. He put his tea down beside one of the plates and moved in front of Hermione, who was still looking at the white box in her hands.

“Open it,” he said. Hermione obeyed and pulled the red ribbon off the box. She smiled at the ribbon and quickly threaded it through her hair, using it to pull her curls away from her face. She tightened the bow and picked up the box again. 

Severus tilted his head a little at her antics but waited for her to open the white box. 

She found the lip of the box and pried it open and looked down. 

“It’s a mug,” she said and held the box out to him.

“Why did the Potters get me a mug?”

“I have no idea; I told them you wanted nothing for your birthday.” She lifted the box gently, showing that he should take the mug out of the box. 

Severus dutifully lifted the black mug out of the box and turned it in his hand as he read the text written on it. “Kiss the Potions Master?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Hermione said and pulled him forward. She draped her arms over his bare shoulders and pulled him closer with her legs so she could comfortably cross her ankles and rest them on the top of his waist.

She tilted her head a little and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Potions Master.” 

Severus closed his eyes and met her lips with a soft, sweet kiss. 

He put the mug down behind Hermione and lifted her off the counter. His hands gripped her through the satin of her knickers and he carried her over to the kitchen table.

He broke the kiss and lowered her to the floor. “Eat your breakfast, Witch, and be quick about it: you promised me a lazy blow job.”

Hermione bounced a little on her bare feet. “Yes, sir.” She gave a little twirl and sat down at her seat. Severus fetched her tea and placed it beside her plate. 

He placed the new mug beside his own space and poured the tea from the older mug into his new gift before sitting down to eat his own breakfast.


End file.
